There is persistent demand for new games in both gaming establishments and general amusement centers such as arcades or family fun centers. It is generally accepted that customers are more likely to repeat visits to game centers if the game attractions provided by the operator are new and different. New games may also generate publicity resulting in increased traffic and increased play at such locations. In general, games that are popular are those having a game concept that is quickly and easily understood by a prospective player.
Over the years there have been many games that incorporate a rotating wheel into the game concept. The motion of the wheel servers as an attraction and the wheel provides for a manner in which to provide a number of targets that allow the exercise of skill. While there are numerous amusement games that have employed a wheel within a game concept including games that have been commercially sold by Benchmark under the names Roll for Gold, Claim Jumper, and Wheel Deal. A game called Smokin Token involved the insertion of coins to a jump wherein a player tried to time the insertion so a coin would roll down a ramp tan pass through a target aperture in a rotating wheel. Although these games, often referred to as “token action games” because the token is the game piece have been popular, the game event is over very quickly and the player may not be satisfied.